Steering position indicators for automotive vehicles and marine vessels are known for providing a visual indication of the orientation of the steering wheel or rudder. In the steering of marine vessels, for example, under foggy conditions, or where there are no visible reference points, an indication of the angular disposition of the rudder could prove quite helpful.
Prior art indicating devices, in the main, employ gear means which, although generally satisfactory, are rather complicated and expensive. The present device employs a pair of rotatable flexible shafts, each of which coacts with a separate ball screw cylinder. A first cylinder controls the rudder through one of the flexible shafts responsive to turning of the steering wheel. Movement of the first cylinder causes a reverse movement in the other cylinder which is connected to the other flexible shaft which controls the needle pointer of the indicating device at the vessel's helm.
The device is simple to install and maintain, inexpensive, reliable and accurate.